Question: Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac35 = $
Explanation: Let's draw $\dfrac{3}{5}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using tenths? $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the same as $6$ tenths. Lets use a place value table to write $6$ tenths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $6$ $\dfrac{3}{5}=0.6$